


Volcanic Venture

by BluePearlLamentation



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/F, Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePearlLamentation/pseuds/BluePearlLamentation
Summary: Bismuth is back, and after meeting everyone and getting back into the swing of things, she takes Pearl back to the forge for some quality alone time.





	Volcanic Venture

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sena Cat and jasker for proofreading and offering critique on this!

The light from the warp pad disintegrated. A faint, but distinct smell waved across Pearl's nose – a dash of sulfur from the volcanic ash in the air. She glanced around at the volcanic crater, scanning the rocky chasm which cast a gloomy dark color fom the sunlight being partially blocked by the clouds. Bismuth began to walk forward, and Pearl followed in suit.

Pearl's eyes surveyed Bismuth's backside, taking in all the details of her back and shoulder... even eyeing her butt occasionally. With the others around, she was simply happy to have Bismuth back. Now that the two of them were alone, she found herself remembering all the small things that stood out. Her eyes lingered on the bare shoulders of the gem in front of her, tracing the muscles as they contorted and contracted with her steps.

“It's been awhile since we've been here, hasn't it?” Pearl asked.

“Pearl, we were here just yesterday.”

“Oh! Right, yes, of course. How silly of me to forget! Oops.”

Bismuth chuckled. “The terrifying renegade Pearl. She can take down a squad of Citrines using nothing but a broken sword. Remembering what she did yesterday? Now that's a bit out of her range.”

Pearl huffed. “Well, I'm still feeling a bit... overwhelmed by all this. We thought you were captured and shattered, or roaming somewhere on Earth after the Diamonds' corruption attack. I still think I must be dreaming.”

Bismuth stopped abruptly, causing Pearl to bump into her.

“Don't worry.” Bismuth turned around and winked. “I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere. Not when we still have work to do.”

“Hmm, yes. We got those Rubies to leave awhile back before you were released, there's no telling how long it will be before Homeworld investigates us again.”

The two continued walking. “Well, this time they'll have to get past me too. And I don't bend easily.”

“Not unless you want to.”

Though Pearl couldn't quite see, she was sure that Bismuth was grinning.

Pearl stopped at the entrance of the forge, but Bismuth continued on. Puzzled, Pearl stopped and stared down into the forge's entryway. “Uh, Bismuth? Aren't we going down to the forge?”

“Oh, no, we're not. We're going to my room.”

“Oh?” Pearl kept walking, picking up her pace to keep up with Bismuth. “I'd nearly forgotten that you had a few different rooms around here.”

“Forgot about my personal chambers, eh? After the time's we've spent there going over battle plans in private?”

“Admittedly, I'd forgotten about those.”

Bismuth scoffed.

“... _**I**_ remember other, more, personal activities we participated in.”

Bismuth let out a low rumble of laughter. “Now _that's_ the Pearl I know. Running off in the middle of the night without the other Crystal Gems knowing. Coming all the way to see little old me. You know, you've always been good at distracting me from my work.”

They stopped at an inconspicuous area of rock that looked no different than the surrounding area. But when Bismuth touched her gem, a doorway shimmered and appeared, revealing a dark hallway.

“But I suppose it isn't your fault,” Bismuth said, continuing into the hall. “No, I only have myself to blame. Never learned how to keep my eyes off of you.”

Pearl smiled and ran her fingers through her own hair, then walked into the hall as well. “I'll take some blame for being a tease. It was fun to see how much it would take to get you flustered.”

After a few paces, they came into Bismuth's room. Against the wall was a raised platform that served as a bed. Though gems didn't need sleep, Bismuth enjoyed laying on the hard surface when she wanted a break from work. Scattered around the room were a few containers, like the ones in the forge, storage bins, some chairs and some tables, a mirror against a wall, and lights illuminated by lava flow. Along the wall were engravings that Bismuth had done; various gems, including Rose, embroidered the square room. The room wasn't as impressive as the forge or other rooms that Bismuth had built, but it still felt cozy. In a very Bismuth kind of way.

While Pearl was taking in the room, memories began to fill her head. The rush of the humid air as they descended, hough her anatomy wasn't _entirely_ human. It still felt as though her lungs were burning. It wasn't uncomfortable though – it felt familiar.

Then, Bismuth suddenly picked Pearl up. Honeymoon-style.

“Oh!- Bismuth!” Pearl tried to sound annoyed, but her grin gave her pleasure away. “You should've asked first.”

“You've wanted to be back in my arms all day.”

Pearl squeezed the side of Bismuth's arm. “Well, I can't deny that.”

Bismuth laid Pearl on the bed. Bismuth then began undoing her apron, letting it fall to the floor. She laid Pearl on the bed, waiting expectantly. But Pearl simply crossed her arms, kicked the clothes off the bed and smiled.

“Really?”

Pearl nodded.

“After thousands of years?”

Pearl nodded.

“You're gonna make me do it?”

“Sure am.”

Bismuth got into the bed and placed a hand on Pearl's shoulder. “I've missed you and your attitude.”

“I'm sure you have.” Pearl dropped the cocky persona a little. “I've missed you so much too.”

The two gems gazed into each others' eyes for a few moments, absorbing each other into their minds. Pearl was the first to move, pulling on Bismuth to signal to her to lay down. Bismuth complied, and when they were closer, Pearl leaned in and kissed Bismuth on the mouth. Bismuth closed her eyes and moved her hands around Pearl, grazing down her shoulders and rubbing her thumbs along her shoulder blades.

Pearl kissed Bismuth deeper and harder, pressing her into the stone a little. “You were in that bubble for far too long,” Pearl told her. “When you could've been out and aiding us.”

“And helping **you** ,” Bismuth replied. Bismuth moved her hand down to Pearl's sash and undid it, then reached down and took off her footwear and shorts.

“A Pearl doesn't need help,” Pearl said coolly. “But I'm happy to receive some.” Pearl wiggled herself a little, loosening up her shirt. Bismuth kissed Pearl's neck, then helped to pull it up over her head, exposing Pearl's breasts.

“Oh, now here are a couple of gems that I've missed.”

Pearl giggled. “Oh, please, and you're not in the least bit different. You still make those terrible jokes.”

“And you know that you love it. That's another thing you can't deny.”

“Well, I-oh!” Bismuth leaned down and kissed Pearl on her chest. Tenderly, she moved her hands down to her breasts and gave them a light squeeze. Pearl's lips curled into a smile, the tension escaping her body at Bismuth's warm touch. She glided her fingers around Pearl's nipple, teasing the flesh as it grew more erect with each second.

Pearl suddenly became very much aware of the warmth of the room. No, the warmth of Bismuth. It was a comforting feeling, the kind of intimacy that she hadn't known for years. She relaxed more and more, well aware of the calming state Bismuth had her in. Somehow, Bismuth knew how to make Pearl enter the in-between zone of experiencing vulnerability, yet feeling safe and secure. With Bismuth against her, nothing would come to harm her.

The more her nipples were toyed with, the harder they became, and the harder it became to keep quiet. Soft moans slipped out of her mouth, and her fingers began to grip and curl around Bismuth. Bismuth picked herself up, making distance between the two while keeping her hands at Pearls' breasts. Pearl found her hands stroking Bismuth's cheek, before sliding down towards the other gem's chest. Pearl pushed aside the cloth that remained on her and cupped her fingers on Bismuth. Though subtle, Pearl caught a glimpse of Bismuth's eyes widening.

“Have you missed this too?”

Bismuth's breath began to grow heavier. “Oh, Pearl. Your fingers always felt like magic.”

Pearl grinned, teasing Bismuth's breasts more. Pearl began to press against Bismuth, guiding her down. Bismuth moved with Pearl, allowing the smaller gem to crawl up on top of her. Once Pearl was on top, she buried her head in Bismuth's breasts, licking at the erect nipple. Bismuth closed her eyes, moaning loud and defined – much unlike Pearl. Bismuth wasn't quite as good at containing her excitement – she easily reached a point where her tough-gal persona ceased to exist. Hearing Bismuth give in simply drove Pearl to lick and suck more passionately.

As time passed and Bismuth got more excited, the aroma of hot metal seemed to fill the air. Pearl didn't like to admit it, but something about the raw, smelting scent that a worked-up Bismuth gave off filled her with joy; it made Pearl want the blacksmith even more.

Bismuth began to slow down, pressing Pearl back off of her slightly. Pearl looked at her quizzically. “Is something wrong?”

“No... I just had an idea. I think I know the perfect way to make this even better.”

“And what's that?”

Bismuth sat up, then walked over to a small spiral pedestal a few paces from the bed. “Time to turn up the heat!” Bismuth's hand glowed as it transformed into a hammer. She slammed it down on the pedestal. Pearl looked around and saw a vent open near the ceiling where lava poured out from. Pearl nearly jumped from how close it was to her, but the lava all splashed off the side of the bed. After a few seconds, Pearl peered over the side. She hadn't noticed it earlier, but the edge of the bed on the floor had an indent going around it, almost like a tiny moat that cut it off from the rest of the room. The lava went around the perimeter of the bed, before disappearing back into the wall on the other side, presumably back into the volcano.

“A lava moat around your bed? If I understand human jargon properly, I believe they'd call this 'extra'”.

“Well, it's gonna make this _extra_ fun.” Bismuth walked back over to the bed and flopped onto it. She reached her hand over the side of the bed, grabbing a tiny bit of lava in her hand. The hand began to glow red, but Bismuth wasn't bothered at all.

Bismuth brought her hand onto her leg and opened her palm, allowing the lava to dribble down it. With each passing second, it grew more dull, and the reddish hue faded into black.

“I've always been impressed by your tolerance to heat,” Pearl told her.

“You been building up yours at all?” Bismuth reached down and grabbed another handful of lava.

“Well, no, not really...” Bismuth sat across from Pearl, a grin on her face. She put her closed fist towards Pearl.

“Let's see where it's at.”

Reluctantly, Pearl put out her hand, palm up, and waited. Bismuth put her hand about a foot over Pearl's and allowed a small dash of lava to escape.

“Ohh!!” Pearl nearly recoiled from the heat, but held her ground. The lava fell onto her dainty hand and rapidly cooled.

“Not bad.” Bismuth leaned over and licked the cooling lava off of Pearl's hand. Pearl responded with a light giggle. “I was expecting you to jump up a little.”

“Hey, give me some credit! It's not as though I've spent all these years sitting around and not doing anything. I'll have you know I've spent plenty of time in the lava room of the Temple, and the copious-”

Bismuth interrupted her with a kiss. “Pour some lava on me, my luminous Pearl.”

Pearl blinked, her breathing getting slow and more controlled. She leaned over the side and brought her fingers down towards the lava. She felt the heat radiating off of the little river before she even touched it. She waited a moment, sucking in a breath, before pushing her fingers into the stream. Pearl thought if her skin were like a human, blisters would have formed. But her body, though it could experience sensations, did not react to temperature in the same way. Really, it was more of a psychological barrier to overcome than being physically unable to come into contact with lava.

Liquids and ash wriggled in between her fingers, kissing them with their fiery prods. She allowed it to swim over her hands for a few seconds. Bismuth was laying down, eyes closed. Pearl could sense the anticipation vibrating off her.

Pearl scooped up the lava carefully. As it began to cool in her hand, a sly smile came to her lips. Pearl dashed it right on Bismuth's chest, smearing it from breast to breast. Bismuth let out a loud, satisfying moan. She peered open with one eye. “Trying to get rough with me, eh?”

“Me? Oh, please, I'd never.”

“Liar.”

“Calling me a liar?” Pearl bent down and got another scoopful of lava, this time allowing it to pour directly onto one of Bismuth's nipples. This time, the larger gem shivered for a moment. Once the lava had been poured, Pearl began to gently massage the breast. Bismuth's breath grew heavier as Pearl had her way with her.

“Do it again.” Bismuth said.

“Do _what_ again?”

“Pour more lava on me.”

“And what do we say, hmm?”

“Please.”

“Thank you,” Pearl said in her reassuring voice. Pearl cupped another handful of lava and drizzled it onto Bismuth's other breast. With one hand, she massaged the newly applied lava onto the breast, while her tongue went to work on the other one. The lava cooled down a bit, and Pearl licked and sucked at the nipple while taking in some of the lava. It hadn't cooled entirely, and after a few moments she leaned up to kiss Bismuth. Pearl pressed the lava into Bismuth's mouth, who happily received it. Their kisses grew deeper after the exchange, and Pearl felt sure that the two of them were now hotter than the volcanic rock around them.

Suddenly, she felt Bismuth's hands against her crotch.

“Not that I'm an expert or anything, but I happen to know that liquids help the cooling process. Planning on forging anything soon?”

Pearl smiled and kissed Bismuth. “I'll leave the handiwork to you.”

Bismuth took Pearl off of her, and laid her on her back. Bismuth slid up next to her, keeping her hand in between her legs. “Let's see what tools I have for the job.” One of Bismuth's fingers glowed, then reformed in a slender, phallic shape. She used the finger to circle Pearl's flesh, gently teasing her clit each time she came around to it. Pearl's breaths grew heavy, almost to huffs with each stroke that passed by. Bismuth kept it up for over a minute before sliding the finger inside.

“Now, _this_ is the warmth I missed.”

Pearl curled her toes as Bismuth entered her. Bismuth worked her hand gracefully, having practiced this dance many times back during the war when the two were alone. Even if she wanted to stifle her sounds, she couldn't; Bismuth had her too far gone, and with so much time passing since she'd been intimate with someone, she didn't take long to climax. It was as if the ground around her shook as Bismuth guided her to a plateau of pleasure. Bismuth made a soft sizzling sound with her lips as Pearl's wetness quenched Bismuth's hand like a blacksmith normalizing a sword.

Bismuth allowed Pearl time to recuperate, watching her as her breaths slowed and she quieted down. Bismuth placed her hand on Pearl's cheek and slowly caressed it with her thumb. “Sorry, didn't mean to finish you so quickly.”

“Oh, Bismuth, it's fine. It's not you, I just hadn't done that in so long... decades, really. I forgot how good it feels.”

“That reminds me! Hold on.” Bismuth got up and walked over to one of the containers. Pearl watched her for a moment before laying back down on the bed, feeling a short wave of exhaustion after her climax.

Bismuth returned a minute later with a teal box. Bismuth sat down next to Pearl, the box in her lap.

“I was gonna give this to you as a present after the war. A little something from me, for us. Never got around to it, of course. But I'd like to present it to you now.”

Pearl looked at the box. “What is it?” Nothing about the box, the shape nor the size, made it clear what it could be.

Bismuth opened the box up and showed her the inside.

“Bismuth, this...” she trailed off.

Laying inside the box, a shimmering blue and violet strap-on made of some smooth-stone looked back at her. It was perhaps a bitd large for Pearl's frame, but after a moment she surmised that it would fit into Bismuth perfectly. Beneath the shaft on the part that would be closest to the wearer were two iridescent pearls, side by side. Pearl wasn't sure what the material that wrapped around the wearer was made of, but it felt pleasant to the touch.

“Thought you might like it,” Bismuth said.

“I think I do. But isn't this more of a gift for you than for me?”

“Well,” Bismuth began and shrugged. “Gals gotta reward herself after helping supply and win the war, right? I thought you might oblige me with some relaxation.”

Pearl scoffed. “You're lucky you're you. Almost any other gem and I'd slap them.”

“But I'm not like other gems. My charm isn't _forged_ , it's natural.”

“My stars, Bismuth.”

Bismuth kissed her. “Gotta say, I'm gonna be glad to have you back in Bismuth.”

“ _ **Stars**_.”

 


End file.
